


Pazzo di (o forse della?) Luna!

by another_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wizarding Wars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il coraggio si esprime in vari modi.<br/>L'amore ha mille facce.<br/>La Luna ha un suo colore, un suo sapore, una sua identità.<br/>Una guerra non porta solo odio e morte, può anche essere l'inizio di qualcosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pazzo di (o forse della?) Luna!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è il mio regalo per la meravigliosa justsomeone: un'amica fantastica, una beta paziente, una ragazza meravigliosa. Grazie per tutto, amore!

  
_«“Avete visto Luna?”_  
_“No, perché?”_  
_“Sono pazzo di lei e voglio dirglielo, dato che probabilmente moriremo tutti stanotte!”»_  
   
_Harry Potter e il doni della morte - parte 2_  
 

Harry guardò Ginny e le sorrise. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una simile presa di posizione da Neville, ma forse aveva sempre sottovalutato l’amico. Neville aveva più volte dimostrato di non essere solo quel bimbo paffuto e imbranato che era stato per i primi anni. Fu con un sorriso un po’ malinconico sulle labbra, e la decisione di rivelare a  _quella persona_  i suoi sentimenti, che corse incontro al suo futuro, qualunque esso fosse.  
   
Rientrare in Sala Grande e trovarsi davanti tutti quei morti lo lasciò senza fiato e senza forze. Non era così che doveva andare. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Luna e Neville seduti vicini e sorrise, perché, forse, anche per lui c’era speranza. Si guardò attorno, cercando di trovare lui, che aveva odiato, attaccato e insultato per anni, prima di riconoscere la sua animosità per quello che era: passione. Non lo vide, non era lì. Già, perché se ci fosse stato Harry lo avrebbe visto: quei suoi capelli risplendevano come la luna piena in una notte senza stelle, almeno ai suoi occhi.  
 

  
_“Harry, dove sei stato? Pensavamo fossi andato nella Foresta.”_  
_“Ci sto andando adesso!”_  
_“Vengo con te!”_  
_“No!”_  
 

Se morire era il suo destino non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Non adesso. L’unica cosa che gli dispiaceva era non aver avuto il tempo, l’occasione o forse solo il coraggio di dire a lui quanto ci tenesse. Si stava dirigendo verso morte certa, ma non poteva evitare di pensare a Neville e al suo atto di coraggio. Non poteva evitare di provare ammirazione per quel compagno di stanza che aveva dovuto lottare con la vita almeno quanto lui. Non aveva mai notato quanto le loro esistenze si fossero assomigliate per tutti quegli anni: entrambi avrebbero potuto essere i protagonisti della Profezia, che poi Voldemort avesse eletto lui come suo nemico era stato più un caso fortuito che una scelta razionale; erano cresciuti senza genitori, seppur per motivi completamente diversi; avevano lottato per conquistarsi un posto nella vita scontrandosi con la diffidenza di alcuni compagni e gli attacchi di altri, Harry era sempre stato guardato a volte con sospetto e altre con paura da tutti e Neville aveva dovuto fare i conti con un corpo paffuto e una timidezza figlia della sua insicurezza. Anche alla fine, lo stesso atto, un atto di coraggio, era rivolto verso cose molto differenti: Harry si dirigeva verso il suo nemico, a testa alta, mentre Neville aveva confidato a Luna i suoi sentimenti. Harry non avrebbe più avuto l’opportunità. Non sarebbe più riuscito a dire al suo biondo quanto fosse pazzo di lui.  Neville era stato più tenace di lui: aveva puntato la meta e l’aveva raggiunta.  
   
Vedere il corpo di Harry gli aveva fatto capire che tutti loro non stavano combattendo per lui, come Voldemort aveva più volte insinuato quel giorno. Era stato Harry a combattere per l’intero Mondo Magico. Lui aveva sacrificato tutto per salvarli e Neville gli ero grato. Vederlo immobile tra le braccia di Hagrid gli diede la forza di dire quello che pensava. Sarebbe morto, forse. Anzi sarebbe morto di sicuro, ma cosa importava? E poi, almeno, aveva avuto il tempo, o il coraggio, di confessare a Luna i suoi sentimenti. Perché Neville lo sapeva, Harry non l’aveva fatto.  
   
Era tutto finito. Harry sembrava stanco, provato e spaventato, ma era finito tutto. Harry stava bene, Luna stava bene. Neville non poté contenersi: corse incontro alla sua ragazza e la prese tra le braccia baciandola come se non vi fosse un domani, anche se adesso lo sapeva: un domani l’avrebbero avuto!  
   
Uccidere un uomo non è una cosa da tutti i giorni. Si sentiva spezzato. Era confuso e assordato da tutte le sue emozioni. Tutto quello che lo circondava gli scivolava addosso. La gioia di chi era rimasto vivo. Il dolore per chi era morto. Non c’era nulla che potesse toccarlo. Nulla che potesse superare quella cortina di dolore. Non si accorse nemmeno che qualcuno lo aveva preso per mano. Non prestò attenzione alle sue gambe che si muovevano. Non vide dove stava andando. Non vedeva né sentiva nulla, finché quei due pozzi di luna, pieni di  _qualcosa,_ gli riempirono la mente e il cuore _._ Sorrise, perché gli era sembrato di sentire, in mezzo a tutto quel dolore, un sussurro che suonava molto come “Grazie, Harry!”. E poi il buio.  
   
Anche Paciock era riuscito a coronare il suo sogno d’amore. Perché Draco aveva smesso di fingere che i sentimenti gli fossero sconosciuti. I suoi si erano amati tanto e lo avevano amato infinitamente e, anche se la gentilezza e l’umiltà non erano due tra i suoi pregi, i suoi occhi erano abbastanza abituati a vedere quello sguardo sul volto dei suoi genitori per capire che Paciock amava la Lovegood e, strano a dirsi, pareva anche che fosse un amore corrisposto. Si trovò ad invidiarli, il più goffo tra i Grifondoro e la più stramba tra le Corvonero erano riusciti a trovare la loro metà, la loro felicità, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra. Si guardò attorno cercando la sua felicità e la trovò: rannicchiato in un angolo, assente, confuso e spaventato. Dannazione! Dov’erano la Donnola e la Zannuta quando Harry aveva bisogno di loro? Già, Harry! Harry che lo aveva salvato, non solo uccidendo l’Oscuro, ma accogliendolo nel loro rifugio quando lui aveva chiesto il suo aiuto. Harry che lo aveva spronato a migliorarsi. Harry che gli aveva sorriso, appena prima di andare nella Foresta, quando il suo cuore aveva perso un battito e lui aveva finalmente capito, proprio nel momento in cui stava per perderlo, che lo amava. Gli si avvicinò e lo portò in un corridoio, o in quello che ne restava. Guardò quel ragazzo forte e coraggioso seguirlo senza essere realmente presente a sé stesso e lo guardò negli occhi. Occhi che non lo vedevano neppure. Si sentì pervaso dal panico. Non sapeva che fare. L’aveva preso per mano, perché sentiva di doverglielo e di doverlo a sé stesso, ma ora che erano da soli non riusciva a fare niente. Vedere quegli occhi verdi così spenti e spaventati lo lasciò per un attimo senza fiato. Ma lui doveva almeno dire quello che il suo cuore urlava, poi lo avrebbe lasciato in pace, per sempre. Se l’era ripromesso.  
“Grazie, Harry!”  
Era strano usare quel nome. Per anni aveva finto che non esistesse. Per anni aveva associato quel viso solo ad un cognome famoso. Il sorriso che gli rivolse il Grifondoro gli fece perdere un paio di battiti. Ritrovarselo tra le braccia, però, lo terrorizzò. Era svenuto. Chiamò aiuto e da quel momento fu tutto un susseguirsi di cose che non capì.  
   
Neville aveva notato Malfoy portare Harry fuori dalla Sala Grande e aveva sorriso. Forse anche Harry avrebbe stretto il suo biondo, entro la fine di quella giornata infinita. Quando sentì l’urlo d’aiuto di Malfoy non perse tempo e corse verso la sua voce insieme a Luna. Li trovò per terra. Sembrava che Malfoy fosse caduto nel tentativo di reggere il peso del ragazzo che, Neville ne era certo, amava.  
“È  svenuto! Paciock, per favore, chiama qualcuno! Devono curarlo!”  
La preoccupazione nella sua voce era strana, ma autentica.  
   
Il risveglio di Harry fu graduale. Per prima cosa avvertì la sensibilità del suo corpo tornare. La seconda cosa che notò fu il peso che sentiva sullo stomaco, quasi come se si fosse addormentato con una borsa sul torso. Quando aprì gli occhi fu stupito nello scoprire che quel peso altro non era che una testa bionda. E non una qualsiasi testa bionda. Non era la testa bionda di Lavanda, o quella di Justin, nemmeno quella di Luna. No! Quella era la testa bionda di Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy che sembrava profondamente addormentato con la testa su di lui. Si arrabbiò quando una mano si mise tra lui e quella testa, prima di capire che quella mano che adesso accarezzava quei lisci capelli di seta era la sua.  
   
La sensazione di una carezza lo svegliò. Era leggera come il tocco di una farfalla. Talmente leggera da credere di essersela immaginata. Si voltò verso Harry, solo per vedere il suo viso addormentato, come lo vedeva ormai da un mese. Un mese in cui aveva praticamente vissuto in quella stanza al San Mungo, spalleggiato da Neville e Luna, che lo avevano difeso davanti ai loro amici e anche contro il buonsenso, a suo parere. Gli era grato, ovviamente, ma non capiva perché lo facessero e così, un giorno in cui aveva rischiato di crollare e di mollare tutto, glielo aveva chiesto e la risposta di quella bionda da strapazzo era stata: “Perché Harry è il tuo Neville!”. Non credeva che i suoi sentimenti fossero così evidenti, ma non poté fingere, nemmeno con se stesso, di non essere contento che almeno qualcun altro credevo in quello che sentiva. Era sicuro di essere arrossito, ma le aveva sorriso riconoscente. Grato a quella folle per avergli dato la forza che sentiva andare via.  
Quella volta, inaspettatamente, non si trovò ad osservare il viso rilassato e addormentato di Harry, come aveva pensato, ma si scontrò con due specchi verdi che lo fissavano. Non si tirò su, per paura che un qualsiasi movimento avrebbe distrutto qualunque cosa tenesse ancora la mano di Harry tra i suoi capelli. Rimase immobile, temendo che quella carezza si trasformasse in uno schiaffo, o forse in un pugno. Quando non accadde nulla, non riuscendo più a sopportare quella tensione che sentiva crescere nel petto, gli sorrise:  
“Ciao!”  
Harry gli sorrise in risposta. Di nuovo con  _quel_  sorriso.  
“Ciao…”  
La sua voce era roca.  
“Aspetta, non parlare. Sei stato addormentato per un mese”  
Si alzò, anche se controvoglia, per prendergli un po’ d’acqua. Gliela diede e poi si diresse verso la porta.  
“Dove vai?”  
“A chiamare un dottore!”  
“Aspetta! Per favore…”  
Draco tornò a sedersi accanto a lui, su quella poltrona che lo aveva accolto per un tempo infinito e che adesso sembrava rovente.  
“Cos’è successo?”  
“Tu… hai sconfitto l’Oscuro e… stavi bene, davvero! Sembrava tutto normale, ma poi sei svenuto e non ti sei più svegliato! I medici hanno detto che è stata una specie di fuga. Fisicamente stavi bene ma era come se non volessi tornare! Mi hai fatto spaventare” quell’ultima frase gli era sfuggita. Scivolata fra le sue labbra involontariamente. Non ebbe il coraggio di alzare gli occhi su quel viso, non dopo quella confessione.  
“Scusa!”  
E il modo in cui lo disse fece fare un salto carpiato al suo stomaco. Quando, poi, Harry allungò una mano verso di lui chiuse gli occhi e quando avvertì il suo tocco su una guancia sorrise.  
“Draco?... Vieni qui!”  
E Draco lo accontentò. Non importava nulla in quel momento, se non Harry che lo aveva chiamato per nome, Harry che gli sorrideva, Harry che gli rivolgeva quello sguardo dolce e affamato. Harry che lo stava baciando con dolcezza.  
   
Trovarlo sveglio era stato bellissimo. Non ci speravano più. Trovare Draco lì con lui non l’aveva sorpreso, l’aveva fatto sorridere e sperare che anche per loro ci sarebbe stata quella felicità che lui e Luna stavano vivendo. Vederli sorridere gli aveva scaldato il cuore. Si strinse un po’ di più Luna al petto e le posò un bacio tra i capelli.  
“Allora Harry come ti senti?”  
“Magnificamente, grazie! E voi? Come state? Come vi va la vita?”  
E Luna si gettò in un racconto appassionante della loro vita insieme, della disinfestazione che stavamo facendo in casa, per debellare tutti i Nargilli presenti e… beh, smise di ascoltarla, per concentrarsi su quei due ragazzi. Neville poteva anche essere stato oggetto delle angherie del Serpeverde per eccellenza, ma in quel mese, e forse anche da prima, era riuscito a vedere più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato ci fosse in lui. Aveva visto Draco preoccupato, fiducioso, arrabbiato, frustrato, in difficoltà e, ad un certo punto, lo aveva visto sul punto di arrendersi. Era stato terribile vedere la resa in quegli occhi sempre così fieri. Era stato terribile avere la consapevolezza che dietro quella scorza da duro Draco aveva dei sentimenti talmente forti da rischiare di soffocarlo. Spostò l’attenzione sull’amico e per poco non svenne, abbagliato dalla felicità che l’altro emanava. Harry aveva preso coscienza dei suoi sentimenti prima di tutta la battaglia e di quello che ne era seguito. Non gliene aveva mai parlato, ma Neville non era cieco. Nel bene e nel male quei due erano destinati a stare insieme. Erano due ragazzi simili, seppur completamente opposti. Nessuno dei loro amici sembrava vedere quello che lui e Luna avevano visto in quei due: due ragazzi che erano sempre stati l’uno il fulcro dell’universo dell’altro.  
Si riscosse dalle sue riflessioni quando Harry rispose alla sua felicità:  
“Sono pazzo della mia Luna!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: purtroppo i personaggi, le loro vite e il loro mondo non mi appartengono! Sono tutti della Regina Rowling!


End file.
